This invention relates to electrical circuit assemblies, and in particular to electrical circuit assemblies each having a plurality of at least substantially identically constructed modules in the form of a stack, each such module including an, at least substantially, planar, electrically insulating, substrate, extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the stack, the assembly having circuit elements mounted on each substrate, and electrical interconnections are provided between the constituent modules of the stack to complete a required circuit. The circuit elements on any substrate may include conductors interconnecting circuit elements comprising components, such as packaged, or unencapsulated, semiconductor devices, also provided on the substrates.
The constituent modules may be secured, in their desired locations within the stack, in any convenient way. Usually, a plurality of members are provided, extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the stack, and, at least partially, holding the modules in their required locations within the stack, each substrate co-operating with the members in any convenient way. Additional securing means, of any convenient form, may be provided for the stack. In any such arrangement, the provision of the members is advantageous, the members being capable of readily holding the modules in their required locations in the stack, during the assembling of the stack.
Further, the electrical interconnections provided between the modules may have any convenient form, and may comprise some of the members, at least partially, holding the modules in their required locations in the stack. Hence, the electrical interconnections may comprise part of the means securing the modules in the stack.
Terminals may be provided for the electrical circuit assembly in any convenient way, and may comprise constituent circuit elements on one major surface of at least one substrate, and/or end portions of electrical interconnections provided between the modules, and comprising members, at least partially, holding the modules in their required locations in the stack.